Hombre minino en Ciudad República
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Y es en las noches de luna llena, cuando este individuo promedio sufre una transformación  y, finalmente, se ve convertido en un... ¿adorable gatito? (Regalo para Prota Makorrian)


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones** : Two-shot. Semi AU. Ubicado dos años aproximadamente después del final de LOK.

 **Al** : Lamento subir esto tan tarde T-T (y ni siquiera está terminado xD). No sé si la temática sea mucho de tu agrado, pero deseo te guste aunque sea un poquito la historia. En fin, espero hayas tenido un hermoso día :). ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

* * *

Una brillante luna llena, de tonalidades más amarillas que blancas, luciendo tan enorme y cercana que parecía estar a punto de caer sobre la Tierra, se apreciaba en el cielo, ligeramente tapada por unas nubes traviesas. Aún así, alumbraba como ninguna, el camino de algunos ciudadanos nocturnos.

Korra recién había salido del gimnasio. Después de la guerra y de sus múltiples viajes por las Cuatro Naciones, con mucho tiempo libre por delante, decidió meterse a practicar para mantenerse en forma. Allí podía jugar básquetbol, hacer pesas y de vez en cuando hacer Pro-Control combatiendo contra algunos valientes maestros.

A pesar de estar acostumbrada a ejercitarse, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, y sólo eran las ganas de llegar a casa, meterse en su tibia cama y dormir doce horas, lo que movían realmente sus pies.

Estaba doblando la esquina, ya a dos calles de distancia de su destino, cuando de repente escuchó un estruendo proveniente del basurero.

Ella se detuvo un momento, en alerta de que no fueran criminales los que estuvieran alterando el orden de la colonia. Luego de que otro ruido se hiciera presente, no perdió más el tiempo y se dirigió a aquel callejón cerrado lleno de cubos de basura, dispuesta a averiguar el causante de ese sonido.

Lo que vio la dejó inmóvil por un segundo. ¡Pero qué tonta al creer que serían bandidos! Lo cierto era que el departamento de policía de Ciudad República en los últimos años había hecho maravillas contra el crimen. Tanto así, que hoy día podían presumir de ser de los estados más seguros de todas las naciones.

Se acercó despacio, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Al parecer, el culpable del disturbio era un gato negro que, al saltar sobre él, había tirado el bote de basura, en un pobre intento por escapar del callejón hacia los departamentos que se encontraban detrás.

Él ahora estaba tratando de trepar sobre un contenedor verde y enorme, mas parecía no tener éxito alguno.

Korra aprovechó para cargarlo, en un ágil y veloz movimiento que el pobre gato no venía venir.

—¿Estás perdido, encanto? —preguntó preocupada mientras lo inspeccionaba superficialmente en busca de heridas.

El minino respondió rasguñándole la mano y pronunciando terribles maullidos de queja.

—Oye, amigo. No hay necesidad de ponerte agresivo —Le reprendió con ternura—. Muy bien. Ahora te llevaré a mi casa, te daré algo de comer y dormirás conmigo hoy, ¿de acuerdo? —habló como si el animal fuera capaz de entender cada palabra.

Ella reanudó su marcha, mientras el gato en sus manos luchaba por zafarse de su agarre.

Al llegar, ya dentro de la casa, asegurándose de que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, y luego de haber luchado contra el pequeño al momento de abrir la puerta, puesto que él sólo la arañaba y arañaba, dejó al minino en libertad y se dedicó a buscar comida en la cocina.

Mientras ella inspeccionaba su refrigerador de una manera desesperada, él analizaba toda la construcción con la esperanza de encontrar algo, aunque fuera un mínimo hueco, que le permitiera salir de ahí.

—¡Listo! —anunció Korra al cabo de unos minutos, apareciendo con una buena porción de comida que depositó en un plato, y lo dejó al alcance del gatito, junto con un recipiente lleno de agua.

Él parecía decepcionado de no haber podido escapar, mas de igual forma se acercó al plato y comenzó a devorar. Pero de mala gana, ¿eh?

La Avatar lo contempló fascinada mientras comía. Ese animal era único. Tenía un aire misterioso y tierno a la vez.

El pelaje era color ónix. Éste lucía sedoso y brillaba con intensidad propia aún en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos, dorados cual Maestro Fuego, siempre demostrando temor o desconfianza. Su complexión delgada sin parecer esquelética, que se movía con elegancia cada vez que caminaba, y un tamaño mediano que daba la idea de que no tenía más de tres años y que tampoco era un cachorro.

—Si vamos a ser compañeros debería de ponerte un nombre —pensó en voz alta, rascándose la barbilla, tratando de hallar un seudónimo que expresara su esencia—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece: "Bigotes"? —Nunca fue buena para nombrar. El gato interrumpió su cena sólo para dirigirle una mirada desaprobatoria. Ella volvió a intentar—. Sí... Muy absurdo—admitió—. Hm, ¿te gusta "Capitán Waffles"? —El gato también hizo cara de asco, sin embargo, Korra le ignoró, sabiendo que no se le ocurriría nada mejor de todos modos—. Perfecto. ¡Capitán Waffles será!

Korra le dio una pequeña palmada en su cabeza y explicó que en un instante regresaría: iría a prepararse su cena y luego a buscar un poco de tierra para improvisar un arenero, ya mañana temprano iría a comprar arena para gato.

Él estaba tan concentrado limpiando el plato con su lengua, que no le hizo caso. Fue hasta que su estómago se encontró por completo lleno que reparó en la ausencia de su captora.

Y volvió a revisar la casa. No es que quisiera realmente huir. La cosa era que _tenía que_ hacerlo si no quería encontrarse al despertar, en la situación más incómoda de toda su vida.

Pero a fin de cuentas era un gato y de pronto la pereza le golpeó, dejándose caer en medio de la sala, dormitando un rato. Grave error.

Korra, después de haber terminado con todos sus deberes, tomó al minino en brazos y se lo llevó a su habitación.

A penas tuvo tiempo de responder. Quiso salir corriendo, pero era demasiado tarde. Korra ya había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto.

—Sé que estás un poco sucio, sin embargo, te dejaré dormir en mi cama esta noche. Mañana te prepararé el desayuno y buscaremos a tu dueño. Si es que tienes uno... —manifestó, de nuevo con la idea de que él comprendía lo que decía.

Y Capitán Waffles corrió en círculos con desesperación. Maulló y rascó con sus finas garras la madera de la puerta. ¡Que alguien se apiadara y lo dejara salir de aquel lugar!

Llevaba la noche entera haciendo eso, y la Avatar no era conocida por su enorme paciencia. Estaba a punto de explotar, mas se contuvo. Un Poco.

¡Ella sólo quería hacer una buena acción! Gato desconsiderado...

—Mejor ni te hubiera traído. ¿Has escuchado que los gatos negros son de mala suerte? —Él cesó su acto de pánico y la observó como si estuviera volviéndose loca (quizá lo estaba haciendo)—. ¡Así es! ¡Das mala suerte, amigo! —Le explicó con los brazos cruzados y enojada. Capitán Waffles, entonces, bajó la mirada y sus orejitas también cayeron hacia atrás, como gato recién regañado.

Korra, al ver a la pobre criatura, se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento, pequeño. No quise gritarte —Se disculpó, incapaz de seguir enojada con ese bonito minino.

Él se dio por vencido y entonces se subió al cómodo colchón lleno de almohadones. Qué más daba. De igual forma, no iba a poder escapar de ahí.

Acurrucado a un lado de Korra, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Los rayos del sol golpearon su cara. Debían de ser como las doce de la tarde (¡sí que había dormido!). Perezosa, estiró sus brazos y se volteó con la esperanza de encontrar a Capitán Waffles. Oh, pero lo que se encontró fue mucho más que un lindo gatito. ¿¡Qué demonios hacía un hombre desnudo en su habitación!?

En una reacción de terror inmediata, se movió hacia atrás y cayó de la cama. Fue un golpe fuerte, mas se levantó enseguida llena de adrenalina y con su Agua Control atacó al intruso que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, aún dormido, y tapado con una cobija de la cintura para abajo.

Él se despertó de golpe, alarmado. Se amarró la sábana a su cuerpo torpemente y corrió por todo el cuarto. Sabía que al despertar esto iba a pasar.

Ella seguía lanzando ataques y maldiciones como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Korra, ¡tranquila! Soy yo, Mako —Y eso sólo hizo que atacara más.

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿¡Cómo entraste!? —Cansada de sus poderes, le lanzó un jarrón que a duras penas pudo esquivar.

—Oh, sí. A mí también me alegra verte después de todo este tiempo —comentó irónico—. Cálmate y permíteme explicarlo —pidió tranquilo, animando a que ella también se relajara.

—Tienes cinco segundos para convencerme de que no eres un ladrón psicópata sexual, si no quieres arder vivo.

Él tragó en seco y buscó en su mente una respuesta que no sonara tan patética. Lo cierto era que no existía. No importaba cuánto intentara ponerle palabras bonitas, todo sonaba a un disparate.

—¿Recuerdas a Capitán Waffles...? ¡Pues soy yo! —exclamó como si le acabara de contar el secreto mejor guardado. Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro. Y una enorme roca golpeó su cabeza.

—¡No me quieras ver la cara! —gritó, aguantándose las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.

—¡Te lo juro! Piénsalo, ¿dónde está el gato ahora? ¿de qué otra forma hubiera sabido su nombre, o que me trajiste del basurero hacia tu casa, y me diste de comer?

Korra le miró con desconfianza y lo meditó un minuto antes de responder.

—Supongamos que te creo. Entonces, si ya sabías que despertarías desnudo, ¿¡por qué dormiste en mi cama!? —volvió a la histeria.

—¿Por qué crees tú que intenté escapar de tu agarre, de tu casa y de tu cuarto? —respondió también irritado—. Además, te hubieras puesto a llorar si "el gatito" que recogiste con tanto cariño de la calle, hubiera preferido dormir en el suelo —contraatacó.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Tal vez tenía razón.

—De todos modos, ¿cómo acabaste siendo gato? —cambió de tema y prestó atención. Porque estaba sorprendida. Una parte de ella aún creía que esto no era más que un sueño. De esos locos que te dejan una sonrisa divertida al despertar y que, en el transcurso del día, te olvidas de ellos por completo.

—Consecuencias de terminar tu relación con una novia loca, celosa, y bruja. Literalmente —contestó con simpleza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Las brujas existen? Y más importante aún, ¿¡saliste con una!? —preguntó con un ligero deje de celos, dejando en segundo plano la parte de la magia.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Este capítulo está algo flojo x3, en el siguiente ya se explicará todo y habrá Makorra :). Trataré de no tardar en actualizar n.n.


End file.
